Haunting Memories
by Sonia1
Summary: In response to Sethido's "And Thou Shalt Not" challenge on WIKTT-Severus wants Hermione. However she is already taken.
1. Default Chapter

In response to  Sethido's - And Thou  Shalt  Not  challenge.(At WIKTT )

All the characters and Hogwarts belong to J.K.Rowlings  and the idea  for the story belongs to Sethido.

I am not trying to make any money by writing this,just writing for the fun of it.

Chapter 1

Thou shalt not think of her.Thou shall not think of her.Thou shalt not think of her………….

He had been repeating this to himself everyday for past five years and had been  doing exactly the opposite.Merlin knew why his will power failed where that silly little fool was concerned.But everything he did somehow reminded him of her.Like  this gentle rain falling on the grass reminded him of that day etched in his memory as if it had just happened yesterday. The exotic fragrance of wet earth mixed with her scent….the opening of her gentle lips……….the wideness of her dilated pupils………the tiny gold specks shining in her brown eyes…………the feel of her hair on his palms……and..and that seemingly eternal kiss……pure bliss….…oh what couldn't he give to do that once more……….

Damn the girl!!! Even such exquisite memories of her could bring him nothing but pain.How he tried to block her from his mind his thoughts his very psyche!But to no avail!! 

All his life he hadn't had anything he had ever wanted. Everything he ever did just backfired on him. What had he done to irate the Fates?Could nothing in his life ever go right?Could nothing he wanted ever be his? Why happiness always evaded him in this roundabout manner? 'If u cant get it just snatch it!'A voice inside his head screamed.

Yeah that's it.He had lost her five years ago….to someone else…… but now that he knew….now that he was so certain …..yes it was so clear….nothing could give him any happiness now but her…….he had to try for it …with all his might….just this once…..before he could lose all hope in life and bow to his unending misfortunes…….he had to know for sure once……… have the satisfaction of knowing that atleast he tried…………..

The rain was pouring  quite fiercely now. How he wished he could cry with the skies too,over his wasted life,over his pathetically empty existence,every moment of which he had detested………..no..not every moment………not those days he had spent with her…..BUT DAMN IT!Even thinking about those times hurt…hurt like hell…..why oh why the only good times he had with her had this absurd power to churn his very insides……why did these memories hurt so much?………..

But no!He wouldn't  cry,not now….. not ever. He hadn't allowed himself that luxury ever  and  nothing…. absolutely nothing would  reduce him to tears ever!

The rain was lashing quite furiously now,he would have to go in…..inside  the house where nothing but empty walls waited for him………….

And he walked back towards the huge manor  where he lived ……all alone …..with a few discreet house elves whom he never even saw ……because that's the way he liked it…..to be left alone…… all by himself….But did he really? He definitely didn't want to know the answer to that one now!

He walked through the huge halls only his footsteps resounding, unaffected by the grandeur of the place its huge dimensions,its antique furniture,a house where everything was a masterpiece;but none of it affected him any longer…….and then up the magnificent staircase….to his suite…..a suite which would have been mesmerizing to an outsider………….almost everything was black in here ,except the cream walls…..huge leather armchairs by the fireplace ………..a huge mahogany  cupboard covering a whole wall filled  with books even the biggest library in the world would envy,a  laboratory filled with the best equipments and rarest of herbs and shrubs available in the wizarding world……a sitting room exquisitely furnished by the book case,a separate dining area,all leading to his bedroom of unbelievable proportions with that huge round bed with black satin sheets .…..the bathroom competing with size of the room all powder blue and gleaming steels with everything  anyone could ever think of, could put even the best bathroom of Hogwarts to shame with  its elegance……..He had every comfort a man could ever dream of but yet he felt so empty……so hollow……and by now he knew….she was the only one who could change that…….but was it possible anymore?

Damn her why does she have to pop up all the time,why couldn't she leave him alone…at peace….He wouldn't.. absolutely wouldn't think of her again …….not today atleast…..

He picked up the vintage bottle of firewhisky and poured out a whole glass,,drowning it in one gulp,his insides burning .Feeling relaxed he looked around, there was a huge neatly folded towel on the bed;damn useful these house elves!

He took off his cloak and threw it on the leopard printed carpeted floor back in his black slacks and pristine white shirt. He rubbed his hair and face with the towel, more fiercely than necessary;poured out another glass of  firewhisky and went and sat in one of the armchairs,the coals blazing in the fireplace……..and staring at it all her memories flooded his mind again, every image as clear as daylight,and he started going through all of it once again…..the thing he had resolved not to do just a few moments ago…………..yes he could see all those events as clearly as if in a pensieve……..the way he had almost had her years ago and…..and….. lost her……


	2. Recollections

                            In response to  Sethido's - And Thou  Shalt  Not  challenge.(At                                                           WIKTT).All the characters and Hogwarts belong to J.K.Rowlings  and the idea  for  the story belongs to Sethido. I am not trying to make any money by writing this,just writing for the fun of it.

                                                       CHAPTER  2

                                                  RECOLLECTIONS

                                 The war was over.Everything was such a mess! Rather everyone was such a mess…confused….hurt….a bit lost….and very unsure. Everyone was just trying to pick up the pieces of their lives. Suddenly life seemed so aimless and meaningless for most. Years of trying to defeat Voldemort had left a deep mark on all involved. Add to it lots of unnecessary bloodshed, loss of precious lives…mostly near and dear ones of the survivors…… had taken away all the sweetness from the victory. Everyone was just grasping at whatever  bonds they had been left with. Every second day someone or other was getting married…trying to snatch at any comfort life could allow them, anyone who could share their pain and loss. Anyone who could understand the trauma of last few years. Anyone who could bring back some semblance, some meaning  to their disheveled  lives seemed welcome. And surprisingly enough they were working too. Apparently new beginnings were the best ways to get over the past traumas. Moreover the war had brought everyone so close, with same goals same hurts, losses  and the same post war emptiness….the whole of the wizarding world had seemed like one big family. Massive tragedies as such had the power of bonding everyone in similar thread of human frailities……

                   So with marriages happening everywhere….Hogwarts was no exception .The trend there had been set by none other than Professor Mcgonagall who had asked  the headmaster Dumbledore to marry her as soon as the Voldemort was dead,almost simultaneously with Potter, the boy who almost died trying to kill Voldemort,who had asked none other than his best friends' sister Ginny Weasley  as soon as he could talk to her. On being asked later both the professor and the student had almost similar reason for their haste…when faced with their and their loved ones death the only person they could think of….the only person they would rather live for …..the only person who had given them the strength and will to survive…had been the one being asked for . It was same for many others who followed the trend. Even Ron Weasley not to be left behind had asked Hermione Granger soon afterwards,who had refused him flat out. So he married the first person who would have him and that turned out to be Luna Lovegood!

                                       With Hermione the case was much more complicated. The war had given her the gift of love too .She had first admired,then cared for him and before she knew her compassion for him had turned into love…but the problem was that she was in love with none other than her potions master Severus Snape whose attitude didn't seem to have changed towards any of  them…….but that was a minor detail that couldn't deter a young lady as determined as Hermione , and so begun her pursuit of  the object of her affections; it was more of a challenge rather than a complication to her because of the difficult nature of the problem once she had admitted her true feelings to herself…..

                                            This term life was very relaxed at Hogwarts. Everyday life seemed too serene after the upheavals of war. Even importants things such as  exams couldn't quite shake the peaceful trance post war. After having lives at stake for the war , silly little things such as grades couldn't really matter much anymore……….even students as bad as Ron or Neville didn't seem too concerned about their upcoming NEWTS. Everyone had set new records of bravery this war and no amount of bad grades could shake up the respect everyone had earned . For all intents and purposes all these war heroes had already passed their NEWTS and much more,rest all was just a formality to be done with. In the last term of school in such peace, new romances were budding and older ones strengthening. Hermione was trying to get closer to the cold potions master tagging onto him as much as possible ignoring his numerous putdowns. It might have caused a stir in normal circumstances but nobody noticed this time as they were too busy with their own spouses or to be spouses.

                                    That is no one except Draco Malfoy! Another one of war heroes who had dared to rebel against his own family, and had renounced his wealth  and comforts to fight against the dark forces. He had developed a strange inexplicable love for Hermione Granger during those days……. or maybe he always had it heart of his hearts….even he wasn't sure how or when this had come about. And so he was the one to notice every movement of Hermione,and had soon enough discovered her fascination with his head of the house. He couldn't be expected to approve of such a match what with their age differences and all, but to his credit neither did he try to hinder Hermione in any way nor hinted about her seemingly strange infatuation to anyone. Being hopelessly in love he could understand her emotions however strangely placed they might have seemed to him! And to his credit he tried to remain just an impassive observer through all the phases their relationship went through…………..the relentless but unfruitful pursuit of Snape………his increasing irritation with her tactics………his escalating rudeness towards her…………and finally melting down of all his defenses……..a jolt to Malfoy……infact to anyone who would have observed any of this……Snape in love would have sent anyone who knew him well in delirium….but soon enough it became equally clear that that wasn't actually the case. Apparently worn down by war and being without a companion for long had weakened Snape's  resistance but only to the extent of having a brief  fling. Hermione was jilted by him was as clear as daylight soon enough what with her puffy eyes and strange shifty demeanor ………..  It was just one of  such rainy days when he had inadvertently come upon Snape kissing Hermione………..it had torn his insides…..but what followed had been even more painful……..that ruthless bastard had pushed her away roughly and when she had tried to cling to him crying he had almost thrown her on the wet ground and moved away even without looking back once…………he had never quite forgiven Snape for that look on Hermione's face …..not even now …after so many years…… the memory still made his blood boil………He was suddenly jerked out of his thoughts by her voice…….

                         "I can't believe this! This is the third coffee I have brought for you, and even this one has gone cold, untouched!! Where in the Merlin's name are you today Draco Malfoy?"

                        And he turned around to look at his beautiful wife frowning and standing with her hands on her hips and his adorable little daughter alongside giggling uncontrollably .

                         " Sorry sweetheart just walking down the memory lane." he said smilingly taking her into his arms…..

                          " All pleasant thoughts I hope?" she asked looking at his handsome face… a bit doubtful still .

                           " Ofcourse  love! Could I think of anything unpleasant when with my two princesses?" he teased winking at his little daughter who was still giggling…

                              " Hmmm. That's good .Ok now let me go,I will bring you some fresh hot coffee, what with the rain and all its rather chilly today." She said trying to squeeze out of his arms.

                               "Hey Hermie, its not coffee that gives me warmth but you my little darling" he said softly ,pulling his petite little wife back in his arms.

                                "Don't be silly Sara is watching." She whispered fiercely though still smiling and blushing before pulling away and walking towards the kitchen.


	3. Preparations

                                                                             CHAPTER   3    

                                                                           PREPARATIONS 

                     Some things never change! Hogwarts was one of these special things. There was always that hint of over activity and rush after the peace of the holidays. All the staff coming back after the holidays relaxed and ready for the new session. Discussing their numerous escapades during the summer, gossiping, sharing news while working –listing the books ,course plans, sending the owls and  numerous other arrangements for the arrival of students. Not many things had changed at Hogwarts during the last few years. But this year there were going to be new professors not for one but two posts. The Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher Professor Remus Lupin had finally decided to join his wife Nymphadora Tonks as an auror, a profession where his expert skills could be more aptly utilized. He would have done that sooner but was tied up because cure of lycanthropy was still in developmental stages. But last year not only was it developed and patented by Professor Severus Snape, but quite successfully tested on Professor Lupin. The war had brought about some startling things one of them being development of  a strange sense of kinship between Lupin and Snape. A friendship which had astounded everyone. Lupin had never actively participated in his friends' notorious attempts to humiliate Snape but had never actually  rebelled against them either. But his fair nature had allowed him to see the unfairness of his friends' sometimes unwarranted attacks and consequently he had never quite had the same enmity or sense of  bitterness against Snape as the rest of the marauders had always had. Rather he always felt a bit guilty where Snape was concerned. He always had a fleeting suspicion that their cruelty had played a big part in Snape's  turning over to the dark side.

                 Lupin's closeness to Snape had bought him closer to Tonks too, who like all married women wanted the rest of the world to get married too. She was the only one who ever succeeded in making Snape laugh with her silly but absolutely adorable antics not least of which were about finding the right match for him. Whenever Lupin saw Snape laugh it tied his heart in knots. The laughter simply transformed him . It just made Lupin wonder what Snape could have been had his life been any different  than the way he had known it. Even he thought that it was still not too late for Snape to have the kind of love, companionship and happiness he deserved and wanted him to find the right kind of person for himself, but unlike Tonks he wasn't as verbal about it. Partly because he knew that it would be very difficult to find the right kind of person for Snape . A complex person like Snape needed a lot of  unconditional love, understanding , and a kind of maturity and sensitivity which would let someone look beyond his cold and cruel demeanor. He knew that inside this tough exterior lay a very insecure person, a very sensitive and vulnerable person, very susceptible to the hurt inflicted by others. And if Snape started caring for the wrong kind of person it might as well destroy him. All these considerations led him into believing that Severus was better off alone till the fates decided to intervene and so he did not encourage Tonks too much about setting Snape up with someone neither did he push Severus too much about the issue.    

                      Remus Lupin was not the only one deciding to quit Hogwarts  this year. Even Pofessor Flitwick had decided to take an early retirement this year to go on and stay with his numerous grandchildren in the countryside. 

                    The much coveted position of DADA teacher was offered to Severus by Dumbledore this year. But somehow over the years he had simply lost all interest in this post. As it was his hands were too full what with all his research work and all. The only reason he was carrying on with the task of being potions master at Hogwarts  was because Dumbledore simply wouldn't let him quit. And even if he had been interested in DADA post this year he wouldn't have accepted it because over the holidays his devious Slytherin mind had hatched a plan. He had decided that he would try atleast once to get back Hermione. And the only way to be in her proximity was to try to get her back at Hogwarts anyhow! He had learnt a lot about those two over the years by being around Minerva  at the head table and pretending not even to hear one word but in actuality hanging on to every word  of her incessant chatter about her all time  favorite student ,her correspondence, her achievements, her husband ,her child and what not……. So snape had known that Draco and Hermione weren't doing all that well financially and would jump at the chance at a well paid job at Hogwarts that too for not one but both of them. It wasn't a very hard task to suggest this in a roundabout slytherin way  to Minerva so that she thought it was her idea to begin with. 

                  And not surprisingly Hermione and Draco were coming to Hogwarts this year to fill in for the Charms and DADA

 Posts respectively.

                             ------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                  All the bags were packed.They were ready to leave in a few hours time for Hogwarts. Draco was coaxing Sara to eat her breakfast and drink milk. This was a daily ritual between father and daughter. Frankly speaking Draco had spoilt the little minx rotten. He was crazy about her and she knew it. She had him dancing on her fingertips. A hint of tears and Draco was ready to go to the ends of the world for her. This was the only subject of disagreement to Hermione and Draco. He couldn't tolerate her saying even one harsh word to Sara and she didn't like him bending in to all Sara's wishes. Sara was turning out to be too much of a Slytherin for Hermione's comfort.

" Yes…. there was no hint of a gryffindor about that young lady…a true Slytherin if ever there was one!   And a spoiled brat at that !! Merlin save Hogwarts from her!!!" Thought Hermione quite frantically.

Actually she was very edgy today …..and so everything seemed like such a big deal to her…..she was feeling as panicky as a teenager facing her first love…….

"Ohno, I wont think about him, no no not yet please..!"She begged her mind as it brought her his images; triggered by the words 'first love' it seemed. "I better concentrate on something else…"she thought urgently trying to divert her mind and started observing Draco and Sara again.

Draco was now giving sara a piggyback ride. She looking as proud as a queen on throne and he beaming with joy!

     She sighed, never could she have thought of Draco in this way during their school days ever!  How much he had changed over the years,it was unbelievable. No one would have ever guessed there hid such loving  and fatherly man inside that  cruel and haughty exterior. But she had seen his tender side so often that it didn't surprise her any longer . Even during the early part of their marriage he had been unbelievable………..

                             She always sick and irritated because of her pregnancy hormones…… their limited finances, as she had refused to have much help from friends or family and he being disowned by his family… ……both working day and night………. no house elves……such difficult times….and he had worked so hard…insisting on doing most of the housework himself to let her rest as much as possible, it had been so funny in the beginning ….he couldn't even  boil water or do any of the basic housekeeping…….but he had learnt all of it so sincerely and determinedly…….. 

                    Always treating her as a princess …something even Harry and Ron had never done. She felt so special whenever she was with him ! And he was so ecstatic when Sara was born………as if she was his own……..she sighed again.

          It was a secret known only to Draco and Hermione that Sara wasn't actually his child….not that anyone could ever have guessed the way he loved her even more than Hermione could ever have. He had been the most perfect father……..changing diapers and caring for the baby in every way when she was born…….even if it meant virtually no sleep for many days in and going to work with red eyes and haggard face……the only time he had been ill tempered was when sara was sick , even if it was just teething fever or cough or cold, he would look as if it was the end of the world, fussing around the kid endlessly! And she, the naughty little minx, actually loved being sick just to see him the way he was, so much did she enjoy getting him in that state…..many times she would overeat icecream to get a sore throat and would say proudly to Hermione in the midst of a coughing and giggling spasm, "Daddy would be so upset now! He will even scold you for not taking plopper care of me!!" All the while looking at her intently with those deviously impish black eyes of hers! 

                It was all those things over the years that had earned Draco the confidence and respect from Hermione's friends and family who had all been very skeptical and disapproving over their hasty marriage and his intents! But now they adored him even more than Hermione!! The thought brought smile to her face …. the father and daughter  were now indulging in their  favorite game of tickling each other and laughing madly………bringing a lump in her throat.

                  She sighed again…….Merlin knew what fate had in store for all of them ……she wasn't very happy about going back to Hogwarts….she still didn't trust herself enough for that…but apparently Draco did, for to her utter surprise he had accepted the offer unflinchingly and without another thought……saying it would mean a better future for Sara.

 She would have to be very careful not to break that trust…….

 "But would she be able to?" She thought with an aching heart, rubbing her unsettled stomach with her cold and slightly trembling hands!       


	4. Confrontations 1

                                                                  CONFRONTATIONS( Part 1)

                             It had been a week since they had arrived at Hogwarts. It had easily been one of most trying weeks of Hermione's life! The most disquieting thing about that time was the absolutely baffled state she found herself in. For the first time in her life Hermione wasn't sure about a thing…..she felt completely lost. Her different roles …… her roles as a mother….as a wife…as a Teacher …as an example setter….as a friend….as a lover….and more….they were taxing on her mental equilibrium……..It had all begun from the moment she had entered her former school…..so many happy faces …..smiling at her…..innumerable hugs……loving words……even tearful eyes….it was homecoming in the true sense….but a part of her was so restless…..looking for him…yet hoping not to meet him….and mercifully he had not appeared…..that is not till the evening feast to celebrate the new arrivals!  They were all in the midst of  laughing…joking,teasing,eating and drinking…..the atmosphere happy and light …..when she had felt the air suddenly electrify….she had turned only to find those black unfathomable depths  which had generated a jolt to her stomach…… a strange sense of sinking in the deep waters which she hadn't been able to get over since then……..

                   There he was standing in the doorway of the great hall……..impeccably dressed in black….looking much younger than the last time she saw him…….his  striking , daunting self as ever…. but something had changed about him……something indescribable ………and if anything it had just added to her attraction towards him….there seemed more intensity around him…..something frightening…..as if a dynamo was churning his insides…ready to  explode …….she was just losing herself in him when a voice roused  her…..

      "There you are Severus …atlast ! Where have you been hiding yourself  all day ?" Asked Dumbledore  in his twinkling all knowing way. 

  There was a sudden quiet in the hall…all the heads turning towards him at Dumbledore's announcement…..and then everyone started talking again…some greeting him…some makings some casual remarks……Lupin moved towards him….placed his hand on his shoulder and took him away towards Tonks and soon afterwards they seemed lost to the world……and everything was the same….but not quite……not for her atleast…….she couldn't bear it any longer….she had to get away somehow…anyhow……..

           She moved away purposefully towards Draco….he was already looking in a concerned sort of way at her……

 She reached him and said in breathless voice ……a voice she couldn't believe was her own…

"Sara is alone….it's a new place for her, though Minnie seems wonderful with her….she might be missing me, and I am also quite tired….I think I will retire for the night."

"Shall I….."He began to say looking more than concerned by now….

"Oh no , that wouldn't look nice what with the party in full swing and all…atleast one of us should stay here, just make excuses for me and all…will you?" she said touching his arm.

"Ofcourse I will, and I am sure everyone will understand. You just go ahead, ok?"

"Hmmm." She nodded her head not quite able to look him in the eye. 

He placed a quick kiss on her forehead…….she looked at him gratefully…..and then abruptly turned to leave,trying to make an inconspicuous exit…not quite feeling upto saying goodbyes….

    And she had almost achieved her goal, when a dark figure crossed her path…  blocking the light and obstructing her way…….she didn't have to look up to know who it would be……every cell in her body tense…she looked up…..there was a half smile on his lips and something inscrutable in his eyes…..

"Miss Granger!"  he bowed mockingly.

"Mrs. Malfoy!"  she bit out tersely.

"So be it!" he shrugged nonchalantly.

"Not trying to leave us are you? After all it is a gathering in your honor ! Not quite the proper thing to leave so soon , that too so surreptitiously is it?" He whispered  his tone still mocking.

Unable to bear this intimacy with him…..she just wanted to run away…..

"My daughter is alone and waiting for me." She said hastily trying to shock him , but was baffled herself by his next remark

"Surely you have not left a four-year-old on her own ,have you?"

" So he had known about Sara!" she thought dazedly

"No, there is a house-elf looking after her ,but….." she tried to speak quite at a loss now…

"Then don't deprive us of your company , will you?" he murmured, his voice coaxing, his hand already on her back trying to turn her back…….by now she had lost all her powers to think, completely immersed in the new sensations enveloping her…….

    Her trance was only broken by the appearance of her husband, as soon as they turned around.

"Hermione dear , you are still here? Weren't you just leaving to have a look at Sara now, love?" he asked looking meaningfully at her.

"I…um…was just… uh.. leaving ." She managed to reply, though her throat felt extremely constricted.

"Draco." Snape nodded at him , acknowledging his presence first.

"Professor Snape." He nodded coldly.

"If you are so worried about your daughter why don't you go and check up on her? I am sure there are many people waiting to have the pleasure of  Hermione's company." He said his voice dripping with ice.

Her name rolling of his tongue made her a bit light-headed and completely unable to respond, though she could sense the tension mounting up between the two men.

" How we arrange such things as these concerning our Family are totally our business and nobody else's, I am sure!"Draco replied looking quite ready to  explode by now.

Snape had just opened his mouth in a vicious kind of way, presumably  to retort…..when a house-elf came running at them….

"Master Draco….Missus Hermione…..Sara baby is very upset,she just having woke up and in a new place and as she don't find her mama and papa,she being very angry and crying, Minnie very scared to leave her and come so she send Dobby to you. Please you both be coming quick with Dobby "

Hearing this Draco forgot everything and ran back with Dobby, Hermione looked furtively at her former Professor before running after him.

And Snape was left there staring at their receding forms darkly ………..


	5. Confrontations 2

CONFRONTATIONS  
  
(Part 2)  
  
The gathering that night had left Hermione quite shaken . Things only got worse during the days to follow. Though she didn't have any direct confrontation with Severus, she could sense his eyes on her whenever he was somewhere near her. The meals in the great hall were becoming more of an ordeal for her. She lost all her appetite when in proximity to him. And her reaction to his presence made her feel extremely guilty around her husband. She had been snapping at him and Sara all week and feeling even worse as a result. Draco had become rather quite of late and usually was himself only when playing with Sara. He had started looking at her with a speculative look in his eyes which made her insides squirm. She didn't want him to know that one look from Snape still made her quiver with desire and she was afraid that she wouldn't be able to keep this from him much longer.  
  
But at least Sara was being spared of this strange tension in the atmosphere. Or was she? Even she was rather behaving strangely, very quiet and well behaved whenever with Hermione; which wasn't quite often what with the house-elves, rest of the staff and students doting over her almost all the time; she rarely spent any time with them nowadays and whenever she did she would try to take Draco away somewhere to play with her as if trying to avoid Hermione.  
  
"Maybe I am being too harsh with her nowadays!" thought Hermione sighing, sipping her coffee when Sara once again dragged Draco away saying she wanted to play with the squid in the lake.  
  
But then she had been worried senseless about Sara too. She simply couldn't understand how they couldn't see it. How they couldn't perceive what was so obvious to her? Those raven black hair ,those deep, black, brooding eyes.....that sly smile....ofcourse anyone with half a brain could see that she was Severus' daughter! She lived in the constant dread of someone coming over and inquiring about Sara's parentage. Mercifully it hadn't happened yet but what if.....  
  
"Oh hell, it's no use fretting over such occurrences until I actually encounter them!" she thought rather frustrated with the whole goddamned scenario. The whole week had had quite visible effects on her. The shadows under her eyes had been deepening day by day and she had been not just a little irritable the whole week and this dreadful headache hadn't left her even for a moment. Severus hadn't tried to talk to her or touch her again and somehow it had left her nerves quite raw, the tension in her body mounting up till she thought she would burst! The dreams she had been having lately had left her totally incapable of looking Draco in eye in the mornings. They were so vivid and so real she and Severus doing things......oh even thinking about them made her blush! Life was becoming more intolerable each passing day. She was cursing the day she got that letter from Minerva and told Draco about it! What couldn't she give to go back to that mundane yet peaceful existence!  
  
Her head was throbbing now. She had already done the paperwork in the afternoon. "Maybe she should get some rest now. It was Sunday tomorrow and they had already accepted an invitation for spending the whole day at Harry and Ginny's. It might just give her break she needed." she thought quite exasperatedly. "Oh hell! She had taken the last dose of that blasted potion last night! She didn't have the strength to make it right now. Better go get some from Madam Pomfrey!" she realized cursing herself inwardly.  
  
"Hermione! How nice to see you dear. Is everything alright...Sara is fine, isn't she?" asked Poppy hurrying over to her looking a bit worried.  
  
"Oh Sara is just fine Poppy, thank you. It's me. I need some headache potion and sleeping draught." Hermione said smiling reassuringly.  
  
"Oh good to hear that dear, just love that little angel of yours, we all do! And Draco is such a doting father to her ,who could have imagined! Lucky girl you! Such a wise choice you made though we all didn't think so at that time, mind you! But now looking at all of you...can't say you could have done better than that, dear!" She said sighing a wistful smile.  
  
"Umm, yeah you are right.Uh, could I have that headache potion now please, the headache is getting quite unbearable now."  
  
"Oh sorry dear, it just slipped my mind . Now that you mention it you are looking quite terrible, dear. What is it,Hermione are you missing your former home, or should we expect some good news soon,dear?" she asked chuckling affably. "it is high time you add another member to your family,what with Sara already four, I am sure a nice little brother or sister would do her good. You know dear how spoilt the only child becomes!"  
  
"Considering that Draco and I are the only children too in our respective families........" She started quite irritably but immediately regretted it seeing the hurt and shock in Madame Pomfrey's eyes.  
  
"Oh I am so sorry Poppy! It is just this stupid headache that is getting on my nerves." She said apologetically. The nice old lady nodded understandingly, but looking at that mischevious glint returning in her eyes, Hermione added hastily "And no, I am not expecting or any such thing it is just this change of place and change of weather that my body has not come to terms with as yet. So I was just planning to catch on a little bit of sleep and relax today."  
  
"Of course my dear, I will get it right away." She returned after a few minutes which Hermione had spent pacing impatiently.  
  
"Oh dear I am so sorry, but I just exhausted my supply today! I had asked Severus to prepare a fresh batch, what with these kids, so careless specially on weekends; I need it for myself most of the times!" She blabbered on genially looking a bit apologetic.  
  
"Maybe you can get it from Severus...Oh! Here he is now....speak of the devil..." she chuckled suddenly.  
  
Hermione regretted ever having come here as soon as she heard the words. But it was too late to regret.  
  
"What exactly were you advising Miss Granger to get from me ,Poppy?" His deep voice resonated in her ears, sending goose bumps down her body.  
  
"Mrs. Malfoy now, Severus!" Madame Pomfrey chided him good-naturedly before adding, "Oh you have brought the potions I had asked for, and right in time too. Hermione wanted some of these for herself as well."  
  
"Does she now, I wonder why." He droned, his velvety voice surrounding her whole body like mist. She could even feel his eyes on her back, stiffening her spine.  
  
"Now, now, Severus, don't be naughty." Madame Pomfrey chuckled wagging her finger at him, before taking the box of medicines from him. "Even I thought the same thing mind you, but it's not that. She is just feeling a bit out of sorts." "Here you are, dear, take whatever you want." She said passing on the package to Hermione. But his voice stopped her hand midway, "Oh you can keep this supply, Poppy, it is for you. I will give Hermione some from my own supply; as it is I made a bit more than I would need." He had done it again. The way her name sounded in his velvety voice had made her go week in the knees already.  
  
"Ok." Poppy shrugged not sensing the undercurrents electrifying the air surrounding them. "Take care then dear and come back for a checkup if you don't feel better by tomorrow." She added to Hermione. Hermione nodded dumbly, feeling too tongue tied to utter another word, before turning and following Severus .  
  
All the way she felt like a woman possessed. His voice still reverberating in her ears though he hadn't even said a word since they had left the infirmary. Suddenly nothing mattered anymore. No one mattered anymore. The whole world dissolved into a meaningless existence when she was faced with reality of this man; the man she still loved and lusted for. She realized that she could go on following this enigmatic man's footsteps to the other end of the world, without being bothered by the thought of another day . And in this zombie like manner ,smiling to herself and unconcerned with the rest of the world she trailed him to his office in the dungeons. The door closing on her as she entered the office, closed her mind completely to the world outside as he turned to face her; her whole body throbbing with suppressed longing, molten lava pounding in her veins clouding her vision and senses, to everything except the need shrieking inside her; the need to posses this man once again, to have him inside her; the primeval need to feel complete in his arms once again; even if just for a few moments...... 


	6. Irrepressible Desires

Irrepressible Desires  
  
What he had expected he didn't know, but it wasn't this open famished desire in her huge eyes. Her flushing skin telling its own tale. Her wet open lips, an unspoken invitation which compelled him to take her without a moments delay. But the slytherin in him didn't let him lose his self-control so easily. This is what he wanted as was reflected in her tormented face too, but the initiative had to be hers, he decided. So he just kept on looking at her with those mesmerizing eyes as her breathing became faster and her chest heaved in quicker successions. Her expressions becoming more desperate every second, but he didn't let that melt his heart, as a matter of fact some sadistic facet of him was rather enjoying her anxiety. He continued to look her up and down though. What he looked at didn't disappoint him at all. The Hermione in front of him looked very different from the one he had had a lifetime ago. She looked much more enticing. Her soft and supple looking generous curves accentuated her desirability. He didn't think he could resist her for much longer now. Something had to be done to make her take the first step. He stopped his impudent scrutiny of her and looked deep into her doe-shaped eyes; the eyes which looked at him so appealingly as if begging him to release her of her ever-increasing misery.  
  
"We need to talk, Hermione." He stated simply, surprisingly extricating a moan from her, which excited him at the same time making him question Draco's prowess in the bed . He must be a very poor lover indeed to have reduced Hermione to such a state.  
  
"Would you like the potion first; you aren't looking very well, if I may be pardoned for saying so. What exactly did you want a potion for?" he drawled on, covering the distance between them in two long fluid steps. "Not feeling feverish, are you?" he continued extending a casual palm to her forehead, which left her groaning in frustration.  
  
"So what exactly would you like to have, Hermione?" he almost whispered, observing quietly her tear filled eyes, her tightly clenched palms, nails digging in her skin and her quivering form as he removed his palm in a languid manner. The back of his palm accidentally caressing her skin.  
  
"Please....." she whimpered.  
  
"Please what, Hermione?" he murmured raising his brow in mock innocence.  
  
"Oh, please, please, please, Severus, take me!" She cried out quite uncontrollably now sliding on the floor down the length of his legs desperately clutching them.  
  
He gripped her arms trying to lift her back and would have teased her further had not the tears flowing down her cheeks made it impossible to do so. Besides his desire was becoming quite overwhelming by now.  
  
So he just picked her up in his arms taking her lips in his own forgetting all about first moves and slytherin tactics.  
  
Soon her passion ignited even further by his careeses, she became rather wild, tearing his robes, digging her nails in his back and dragging them down its lenght, biting him, devouring every bit of him; it was as if a hurricane had been set loose. At first he was a bit alarmed but soon started matching her pace, his body responding to her passionate overtures. So engrossed were both in their arduous love-making that they didn't even hear the approaching footsteps, couldn't even remember the unwarded door, and didn't even notice as the door opened to reaveal the extremely shocked face of Draco Malfoy, his eyes couldn't quite believing the scene unfolding before him as his face grew whiter and he held the edge of the wall to keep himself from staggering to the floor, his hand unbalancing a few things on the wooden racks in turn, finally breaking their reverie. Hermione looked at him, various emotions flooding her being one after other; shock, realization, guilt, mortification, hurt, and finally defiance. Snape on the other hand took this rather well. His eyes glinting victoriously as his sneer became prominent. He couldn't have contrived a better timing for Draco's entrance. This would save him a lot of trouble regarding the spreading of rumors concerning Hermione and himself he thought wiping blood from his lips with the back of his palm eyeing Draco all the time.  
  
"Draco, I.....You...You .shouldn't......I ....." Her voice rang out, trying to form a coherent sentence but failing miserably, as Draco lifted a shaking hand; looking pale as a ghost, he turned back and left without a backward glance or a single word.  
  
The moment of absolute abandon had passed; too mortified for words, Hermione falteringly glanced at her former potions masters despondently and awkwardly before turning hurriedly and following her husband.  
  
Frustrated beyond measure the Professor threw everything on his desk to the floor in one grand sweeping movement, before toppling over the chair noisily. He then took out a bottle of brandy and a glass, filling it to the brim and drinking it one gulp before throwing the glass in the fireplace with all his might, which in turn shattered into a million pieces making him groan in frustrated satisfaction as the brandy continued to burn his insides. 


End file.
